This invention relates to a convertible garment leg construction for pajamas and the like, and more particularly, it relates to an improved pajama leg construction which permits the selective manipulation of the leg construction so that the foot of the wearer will be either exposed or covered.
It is desirable that bed clothes for children, such as pajamas, be provided with foot covering portions which may be selectively used for foot protection in very cold weather, or when children are ill and are to be protected from cold floors and from chilling, or that may be selectively used without the foot covering portions in warm weather so that the foot is exposed. This broad concept and idea generally is not new, but a simple, practical and inexpensive construction has not yet been found or commercialized which enables a small child to easily manipulate the leg construction from the exposed foot condition to the covered foot condition, and vice versa, without the assistance of an older person. Thus, prior to the invention herein, regular pajamas for children above the age of infants, but below the age of kindergarten admission, normally have not provided such a feature.
Thus, the principal object of this invention is to provide an improved, convertible, pajama leg construction which permits the selective use of the leg construction either as ordinary pajamas or as pajamas provided with a sock-like enclosure for protecting the foot of the wearer, and wherein the improved pajama leg construction is characterized by simplicity and inexpensiveness of construction, by attractiveness of appearance, and by ease of manipulation by a preschool child.
Another object of this invention is to provide a simple sleeve construction for the lower portion of a pajama leg, with a manipulatable cuff on said sleeve, by means of which is provided a convertible pajama leg construction that is inexpensive to construct, is effective in operation, and is attractive in appearance.
These and other objects of the invention, as well as the advantages thereof, will be made more clear in the description which follows.